


All For You

by xXIdkMehXx



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hamgelica, Murder, Yandere, peggy lives!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIdkMehXx/pseuds/xXIdkMehXx
Summary: Angelica Schyuler has never felt any emotions every since she was a child, But the night she met Alexander, she felt something more than just emptiness. She felt..... ℓσνє.... but it wasn’t long until she felt a new emotion.... ᎡᎪᏩᎬ.... She was looking at her sister whom was filled with excitement, having just told Peggy her feelings for Alexander. Which Angelica had overheard. What will Angelica do now?





	All For You

Angelica slowly continued her stride down the long hallway. Everyone’s eyes focused on her and her only. In their eyes , they saw her as the perfect rich girl. She was assumed to be kind and loving, mostly towards her sisters.. But what they didn’t know, was that Angelica was none of these things.... she couldn’t show love if she hadn’t felt love, she couldn’t be kind if she didn’t know what kindness was. She was.... empty.

Angelica had been suffering from this curse every since she was a little girl. Never being able to feel emotions, never being able to display them. So, she put on a front. Originally doing it to make sure her parents didn’t worry about her. She saw how heartbroken they were to learn about her condition. The doctors said she would suffer for the rest of her life. She would never be like her sisters. She would always be the odd one out. Eliza would always be the sweet and kind one, and Peggy would always be the funny, outgoing one. Angelica finally reached her destination, the ballroom... she swung open the door , looking down as she stepped in. She walked straight into something though, making her fall backwards. Her fall was stopped halfway though, as strong arms caught her. She looked up quickly only for her eyes to meet the most beautiful ones she had ever seen. She was face to face with the most handsome man she had ever encountered, she was lost in his eyes. Taking note of the way they sparkled. He smiled down at her. “Are you alright?” He whispered. She was so stunned that she didn’t even notice when he stood her up straight. She finally blinked her eyes a couple of times and began to speak. “I-I’m f-fine.” She stuttered. It was the first time she had done that. She wondered what was happening to her. What effect had this man had on her that made her stutter? “That’s good to hear.” He stated, taking in her height and other bodily features. For a woman, she was remarkably tall. She was almost as tall as he was. “How rude of me, I didn’t catch your name?” He said breaking the silence. “A-Angelica Schuyler. “ she said holding out her hand for him to shake, surprised though when he bent down and kissed it instead. _’That was something people used to do in the olden days wasn’t it?’_ Angelica thought to herself. “Alexander Hamilton.” He said as he stood up straight again, gazing into her eyes. Angelica then realized that she had heard his name before. He was the right hand man of George Washington! “A pleasure to meet you.” She replied. Finally regaining her composure. “Well it’s not everyday that I meet a woman as beautiful as yourself.” He stated, making Angelica turn her head to hide the blush that now showed on her cheeks.”Would you like to dance?” He asked her charmingly. Angelica nodded as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

 

To his surprise, he found out Angelica was actually a really good dancer. She kept up with him whilst following his lead. They both talked and laughed all throughout their parade around the ballroom. They were happy. Having both found someone who understood them. Angelica, being able to see what it meant to be truly happy. And Alexander, finding someone like him. Smart, funny, and beautiful.

As the song ended, they slowly broke apart. Before they retreated to their own separate groups they made sure to exchange phone numbers to keep in touch.

Angelica walked back over towards the youngest of the three sisters, Peggy. Whom she had seemed to forget about the whole night. Peggy was more than happy to see her older sister with a bright smile plastered on her lips. She knew almost immediately, that Angelica had met someone. “So, who is he?” Peggy asked with excitement, wanted to go meet the man who had cured Angelica. “His name is Alexander Hamilton.” Angelica replied, already swooning over the man. “Introduce me!!!” Peggy yelled. Making everyone around them turn their heads in her direction. Angelica scanned the ballroom for him, but he was no where to be found. So she and Peggy both went outside in the hallway to continue their search. 

 

As they opened the doors though, they were both shocked at what they saw. Eliza, the middle sister flirting with a man. But not just any man, it was Alexander! They were putting each others phone numbers into their contact list when Eliza looked over at her sisters surprised faces. Alexander followed her gaze and saw Angelica. Staring at him bewildered. The blush that was previously on her face now gone, along with her beautiful smile.

 

Eliza, being clueless took Alexander’s arm and lead him over to them. “Alexander, these are my sisters. Angelica and Peggy. They are very dear to me.” She explained. Alexander bowed. “ The Schuyler sisters, what a pleasure. Although, I have already been acquainted with Angelica it is nice to meet you Peggy.” 

Angelica didn’t know what to do. Her mind was confused and her face was blank. She didn’t know what she was feeling until later that night when they had already returned home and she overheard a conversation between Eliza and Peggy. “He’s so amazing Peggy! I think I like him.” Eliza exclaimed . “ B-but Eliza.... what about Angelica?” Peggy whispered. “What do you mean?” “You know what... whatever. You’ll find out sooner or later.”

 

Angelica froze. She was infuriated! Eliza wanted to take Alexander away from her, the only person who made her truly happy. Angelica knew she couldn’t let this stand. She rushed off to her room to start planning what was to come.


End file.
